Nouvelle vie
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: -Tout va bien ? Demanda John John n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais lorsque Mary lui affirma que non, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être important. Il se leva, monta à l'étage et Mary en profita pour soupirer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait parler à John.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000005370 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000005353

Un vinyle tournait en boucle dans la maison des Winchester. Les Beatles. Même si c'était son groupe de musique préféré, cela n'aidait pas à calmer Mary. Elle était stressée, un bâtonnet blanc en main. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et rongea le troisième ongle de sa main droite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle paniquait. Même lors d'une chasse avec son père, elle n'avait jamais été autant paniquée. Bon, peut-être que lorsque ce démon aux yeux jaunes avait tué John, c'était pire. Mais pas beaucoup plus.

Elle regarda le bâtonnet blanc une nouvelle fois et entendit une voiture se garer devant chez elle. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et vit l'Impala de John. Elle stressa à nouveau et mit l'objet à la poubelle. Elle baissa le son de la musique, s'installa dans le canapé, et comme si de rien était, lut un magazine. Mais ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher très longtemps.

La clenche s'abaissa, laissa entrevoir John Winchester en personne. Mary n'osa pas le regarder, mais elle se dit qu'il trouverait cela louche. Alors, elle le regarda, esquissa un sourire, et se remit à sa soi-disante lecture. John retira sa veste de cuir, la posa sur une chaise, et s'approcha de sa femme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis regarda ce qu'elle lut.

-Quel chien sera votre meilleur compagnon ? Lut-il. Tu veux un chien ?

Mary regarda le test et rougît.

-Non, je regardais juste comme ça, répondit-elle, perdue.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda John

John n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais lorsque Mary lui affirma que non, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être important. Il se leva, monta à l'étage et Mary en profita pour soupirer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait parler à John. Mais ce genre de nouvelle était stressante. Surtout après la menace que le démon aux yeux jaunes avait faite des années auparavant.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et inspira profondément. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui allaient de sa chambre à la salle de bain. Elle se leva alors, serra les poings, et alla dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon endroit pour annoncer cela, mais après tout, y avait-il un endroit mieux que les autres pour l'avouer ? Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans les placards lorsque John redescendit. Il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau, et en proposa un à sa femme qui refusa. Elle se redressa alors que John s'asseyait sur une chaise, posant son verre d'eau sur la table. Elle devait lui dire. Maintenant.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui buvait sa première gorgée d'eau.

John posa le verre et regarda Mary s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Surtout, ne panique pas, ne cris pas, ne fais rien, juste prend mes mains, dit-elle en s'imaginant son mari sauter de joie.

John fronça les sourire en riant. Mary serra les mains de son bien aimé, et esquissa un sourire en rougissant.

-Je suis enceinte.

Au début, John ne sembla pas régir. Le sourire de Mary s'était évanouit. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque John fut sûr que ce qu'il avait entendu, il baissa les yeux, serra les mains de Mary, et sourit.

-John ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je ne … Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

Il releva la tête et Mary vit ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle pinça les lèvres, soulagée, et se leva. Elle s'approcha de son mari, prit ses tête entre ses bras, et John toucha le ventre pas encore arrondit de Mary.

-Je vais être papa, murmura-t-il.

Mary hocha la tête, heureuse. John se leva, se baissa et prit Mary par les genoux pour la soulever. Il lui embrassa le ventre, puis la reposa à terre pour embrasser ses lèvres. Un sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils se promettaient silencieusement de protéger cet enfant, quoi qu'il en coûte, même si cela signifiait de perdre la vie.

Pour Mary, cet événement était un symbole. Le symbole de ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Une vie normale. Une nouvelle vie.


End file.
